Rini Falls In Love
by KrillansChick
Summary: This is a story that I just threw together.please dont be upset if it sucks.PLEASE REVEIW!!!!
1. Prologue

Princess Rini layed down on her bed that night thinking about the day that she had just been through.She closed her eyes and pictured Saelas coming out of the pool,as he did today.His muscular body arising from the crystal blue water.The water beads streaming down his six pack abs.His soft but strong hands streaking back his brown hair,that went to his shoulders.He turned and looked at Rini."Good Afternoon princess Rini!"he had exclaimed.Rini didnt even reply.SHe just smiled and stared.He stood up,his smile now gone,and walked over to her."Dont move!"he had cried."Why not?"she had said,coming out of her smiling world.He didnt have to say why.She turned her head around and saw a giant Rokki serpant there.He slowly reached down,then grabbed the serpant and choked it to death."You saved my life,"Rini said in a rush."Anything for Princess Rini,"he said shyly.Rini opened her eyes and turned towards the window whispering,"Oh Saelas!I love you Saelas.I really do.I love you more than I love myself,and thats a lotta love!"What Rini didnt understand was that at this very moment,Saelas was off with another girl.Rini knew that he loved her though,for he did.But he was a servant in the castle.Not exactly someone respectful enough for royalty.He would just have to stick with another girl,one that he didnt love.Rini never understood things like love until she met him.What would happen between these two teenagers?Find out in chapter one,coming soon.(Lame,I know) 


	2. The distant Families

Chapter One:The distant families   
  
Saelas watched as Princess Rini ran through the garden,as she did so often.She was beautiful.The only thing that he might ever want in a girl.The only probalem was that he was a gardener,a servant.She was a princess,which is what she deserved.She deserved better than him.But Saelas stopped thinking like this and then muttered,"Like she'd ever fall for me anyway!".Princess Rini continued running through the maze of a garden while thinking about Saelas.His muscular body working out in the sun.Sweat flowing down his brow."Rini,stop it!"she said outloud,"Like he would actually love you too!"She stopped talking.She began to run again.RIni liked to run in the garden maze,as she called it,to relieve her stress and clear her mind.Her mother and father,the King Darrien and Queen Serena,thought that Princess Rini should marry a prine,or someone of higher standards.At least,Rini always assumed this.She just had a silly crush on an older boy who never gave her a second glance.Saelas continued to plant the roses,as Queen Serena had ordered,but he couldnt stop thinking about Rini.Oh this is stupid!He thought to himself.She will never love you.No matter how much you want her to,she never will.Princess Rini stopped running and walked over to where Saelas was."Hi,"she said timidly.Saelas dropped the rose that he was holding and looked up at her."Um,Hello Princess Rini!How are you today?"he said a bit too enthusiastic.She smiled at him."Um,it's Saelas,right?"He smiled and nodded."Yes,um,well,goodbye!"she said.Rini walked away."Oh you fool!"she whispered to herself,"Why did you talk to him?You should have just walked on.Damn.I wonder if he likes me,or if he was just being nice?"Princess Rini pushed thses thoughts out of her mind and walked towards the castle.Saelas sat there feeling like a fool once she walked away."Oh you fool!"he uttered in outrage at himself.Saelas immediatly jumped up and ran over to her.Princess Rini continued to walk until she heard someone shout,"Wait!Wait!"The Princess turned only to see Saelas running towards her."Here.For you Princess,"SAelas said.He handed her a red rose from the garden."Oh.Thank You very much.And about yesterday,thank you.My life is owed to you,"Princess Rini said while stroking the crimson rose.So thats why she's been nice to you,Saelas thought."Oh.No problem.Anything for Princess Rini,"Saelas said quietly.So thats why he's been so nice to you,Princess Rini thought."Yes,well,goodbye.My mother will be angry if I am not back soon,"Rini said.She turned and walked back towards the castle.Saelas turned and walked back towards the garden."She doesnt love you,"Saelas thought."He doesnt love you,"Rini said to herself.Queen Serena was waiting for Princess Rini in the throne room when Rini walked in,late."Rini,where have you been?I was worried sick about you!"Serena said."Mother,I'm 5 minutes late,"Rini said.Serena looked at her daughter and said,"Well,still,I was worried sick about you!"Rini sighed."Mother,may I ask you a question?"Serena thought that something must be wrong because Rini wasnt smiling."What's wrong Rini?"Rini sighed and then asked,"Mother,if you have known someone for a long time,and you fal in love with them..."Rini was cut off by Serena screeching,"Who do you love?Oh this is just great!Who is it?COme on.."."Mother!Listen to me!But,if you love this person,but they arent how should I put this,your class,should you still love them?"Rini asked.Serena had heard what Rni said but had been balling the whole time."My Rini,in love!I love!Oh,Oh."Serena sobbed."Well?Mother,could you stop blubering and answer the question?"Rini said,getting impatient.Queen Serena sniffed and then said,"Of course Rini.Love is special.It doesnt matter who it is that you love either.You are young though.Maybe you should wait until you are at least,oh,80,till you get married.How's that?"Rini sighed,"Oh Mother.Nevermind.I'll ask Daddy."Rini walked out of the throne room and into the weight room.She repeated the question to her father and his answer was,"Of course Rini.Tell him that you love him,love is speacial.But,wait.WHat am I saying?You are way to young to be thinking about this.You are a baby."Rini sighed once again,"Daddy,I am almost 17.That is not a baby.But I...Nevermind.Goodbye Daddy,I have something that I need to do."Rini walked out of the castle.Saelas sat in the garden for a few more hours until he saw his cousin's best friend,Riko,coming towards him.Riko had this major crush on Saelas and it was getting annyoing.Saelas had just broken up with his girlfriend last night,the one that he had never loved,and Riko must have heard this by now."Hello Riko,"Saelas said quietly.Riko giggled and said,in her annoying voice,"My my,arent you looking good today.Mind if I give you some advice?"SAelas shook his head and Riko went on,"Kiss someone today.It's bound to make you clean yourself up.Here,watch!"Riko leaned up and kissed Saelas right on the lips.Princess Rini walked outside of the castle hoping to find Saelas,tell him how she felt.She had known him for a long time now,she had just never told anyone how she felt about him.She walked outside only to see Saelas kissing another girl.With teary eyes,she ran inside. 


	3. The Question

** Authors Note**  
  
### I know that this is a REALLY short chapter,but its powerful all the same.Please reveiw and tell me if I should write more.###  
  
This story has character from the show "Sailor Moon" but the stories are not from the show.I am not using any of the story lines from the show and the characters ar enot mine  
  
  
Chapter 2 : The Lie and the love  
  
  
  
  
"Hello Princess Rini!"Riko yelled. Rini leered at Riko a moment and then stormed off.Well that was weird.She never does that!Riko thought.  
  
The nerve of that girl!Really!OK,first she steals the guy that I've loved since....forever,.....and now she has the NERVE to act liek we're friends.Um,no,dont work like that!Rini fumed as she marched up the castle stairwell.  
  
I can't BELIEVE that Riko did that!I mean,oh Lord,why did she have to do that?Rini has been avoiding me all day!Oh God,she saw Riko kissing me and thought I was kissing her!Ugh!Saelas silently seethed.  
  
"Hey Rini!Come back down here!I really want to talk to you!Please?"Riko shouted into Rini's window.  
  
"Grrr...Fine!I'll be right down!"Rini shouted back.She climbed down the stairwell and walked out of the castle doors to see Riko standing at the side of the castle,still looking up at Rini's window.  
  
"Rini!Riko!I need to talk to you both!"Saelas shouted,seeing the two girls standing there together.He ran to catch up with them.  
  
"Hey Saelas!"Riko said merrily.  
  
Man,he is so hot!No,No,no.Rini do not think this way.  
  
"OK look.Riko,YOU kissed ME,not the other way around...tell her that.Tell her the truth!"Saelas said quickly,seeing that Rini looked liek she wanted to storm off.  
  
"Um,Saelas....what are you talking about?I wasnt even her elast night.I was at a pub in the city.....I dont even remember anything afte rmidnight...."Riko lied.  
  
"Liar!Oh my God,Riko!You are such a liar!"Rini screameda t the top of her lungs,"I SAW you kissing him.You liar!Now I know that he didnt do anything!Come ON Saelas!"She grabbed his hand.  
  
Yes!Yes!Yea!!!!!!Saelas silently cheered.  
  
"Fine!You just leave!Just....Just go!!!!"Riko said,tears starting to form in the young girls eyes.  
  
"Bye Riko!"Rini shouted,without turning around.  
  
"Yeah,see ya!"Saelas called with fake cheeriness.  
  
**A few hours late,after silently walking through the forests and gardens...**  
  
"Saelas,why did you let her kiss you?"Rini asked.  
  
"Rini,Rini,Rini.Dont you know me at all?We've known each other for years,yet you doubt me?I didnt LET her kiss me.She just did it."He said in mock arrogance.  
  
She laughed.it felt good to laugh with him.  
  
It felt good to laugh with her.  
  
I am so in love with him!   
  
I am so in love with her!  
  
I love him inside and out...  
  
I love her inside and out....  
  
Maybe I should say something..?  
  
Maybe I shoud speak up....?  
  
"Rini?" Saelas said at the same time that Rini said,"Saelas?"  
  
They laughed again.  
  
Rini shook her gentle head,shaking her blonde newly curled hair along with it.  
  
"Rini,I.....i love you Rini.I've loved you for years but never been able to tell you.I know that this is happening really fast but.....will you marry me Rini?"Saelas stuttered slowly.  
  
Rini flung her curvaceous young body into his strong arms.  
  
"Yes,Saelas,I will marry you,"Rini said.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
